Kakashis second chance
by Yungsun
Summary: Kakashi gets sent into the future by the flying thunder god jutsu. he is then made to gaurd team sevan which contains Naruko,sasuke, the pink haired banshee oh her names Sakura and Obito. Rated M for later chapters in case i make it gory and may contain sex later down the line. Kaka/naru dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

Stand in the ashes of trillions and ask if honour matters the silence is your answer Mass Effect 3 Bioware

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters or the quote

Sorry if the characters are oc but hey it's an AU

PrologueKakashis pov

Blood that was what went through my mind at the state of Obito. Crushed under those rocks clinging to his fragile threads of life "I'm sorry I'm so sorry". In response to this he looks at me and says "hey I didn't get you a Jonin gift did I?" at this I turn to look at him as if he was laughs you can tell it's painful for him to do "don't worry it's not useless baggage it's my eye my sharingan.

Rins pov after the operation and cave in

I couldn't believe Obito was dead tears stained my face as I cried for my best friend who told me he loved me. Then I looked at Kakashi I wouldn't let it show but after hearing he wanted to leave me my crush was dead and buried. He was after all the last link to Obito.A rustle of leafs, then 20 Iwa nins appeared in battle formation and I could of screamed. After all we've been though we were still going to die.I looked at Kakashi his new eye blazing he turned to me and said quietly "Rin I'm going to open a hole in their formation I want you to run". I stared at him for what seemed hours but in reality only a few moments, the only thing in my mind was "why"? He looked gravely at me one last time "I promised to protect you as long as I live and I intend to keep it, even if mines cut short".Before I could stop him or say anything he was running at them full speed chidori blazing in his right hand, also holding the kunai Minato gave him. All it took was for me to blink and the sound of a scream and he was gone and in his place stood sensei.

Minatos pov few moments before

My battle went well as far as I was concerned, enemies dead, no friendly casualties and now it was time to check on my students. I used the Hirsharn teleport to where Kakashi was good kid just needed to make some I arrived I noticed the Iwa nins and sighed, before they knew what was happening they were all dead. I looked around and saw Rin standing there a look akin to horror on her face, to this I quirked an eyebrow."Yo Rin chan where are your team mates?" I asked looking for my hyperactive Uchiha and brooding Hatake. Then I saw the tear stains and I felt like I had just run from Kumo to Suna she looked up "I'm sorry sensei their gone" I could feel my heart break Kakashi was like a son And Obito like a nephew. But before I could greave we heard a sound from the ruins "oh god OBITO!" I ran and started flinging rocks aside and there he was alive but in bad shape.

What is different in this story.

Obito is alive.

Rin still dies the same way.

Rin and Obito got together at one point.

Kakashi declared M, I, A

Naruto is Naruko

Itachi killed everyone but died of his wounds in front of his brother

Team 7 becomes a four man cell

Kakashi is same age as Naruko

and some you will need to read to find out

I might do some one shots later like when Old team 7 and Kushina give up hope on finding Kakashi

All in all i plan on making later chapter more detailed and longer Read and review ^^


	2. What the?

**Hey guys and girls it's me! well sorry to say this is short i've had a long week got resi 6 and pokemon and been trying to figure out when the new naruto game is surpost to get here IT'S BEEN NINE DAYS DAMMIT! Also helped around the house and did corse work so sorry it's short i'll try and make it longer next time promise!**

**Anyway i still dont own any of the charitiers (sorry if i mispelt)**

**anyway sorry for the rant and on with the story!**

There was pain a lot of pain coursing through his body, it literally felt like his chidori ripped through every cell in his body. Then in a flash it was gone well mostly his eye still hurt like hell so he put his forehead protector over it, then sighed in relief "much better" he said to no one in particular.

Just then he remembered what happened the fight, the cave in and that damn evil kunai that sensei gave him. So he did what any other rational person would do drew his sword and went into a defensive stance.

Looking around there was nothing no blood, no body's it looked like no one was here for at least a decade. Then he remembered the mission and shrugged off any confusion since Rin wasn't here it meant he hadn't failed so on to Kannbi Bridge to regroup.

-Time skip—

His jaw couldn't hit the floor fast enough, where there was once a proud structure was a pile of rubble over grown with vines and other forms of flora. "Okay what the hell is going on here?" he cried out. Then just as he said it he heard rustling from behind he drew a kunai and waited and to his surprise an older gentleman around the age of 50 quite the feet was smiling at him.

The man wore a green tunic, brown trousers and to Kakashis surprise what looked like ninja sandals. What unnerved him was the fact that the man wore a creepy smile similar to the snake Sanin, so while he looked away he ran like hell and didn't look back once.

Jumping through the trees sent his mind spinning what the hell happed to the bridge where was Rin and sensei, after all that teamwork talk had they really left him behind? To these questions he had no answers so he picked up the pace and headed towards home.

**Nearly home whats going to happen find out next time ^^**


	3. Okay this is strange

**GRRRR why is it when it seems longer on word it's short on here anyway i'm hoping to finish another chapter by the end of the day so enjoy^^**

**yet again i dont own anything in the story if i did naruto would of had a sister**

**Onwards with the story!**

It took a while but Kakashi had finally arrived home Kohona the place he bleed and killed for since he was six. However something seemed off about it, where were the guards it was wartime there should be at least double the number to what he was seeing. He shrugged he would inform the Hokage of it once he found his team.

While walking up to the gates he began to notice new things like this area seemed to of mostly been rebuilt and other features of the village seemed off. However the one that made him stop cold was the fact his senseis face was on the Hokage monument and next thing he knew he was falling backwards.

-Time skip at the hospital-

Waking up to white lights was not what the young Jonin thought he would be doing again so soon. The annoying beeping sound in the corner told him it was a hospital well something never change, at least so he hadn't gone insane and it probably was a dream brought on by whatever drug they were using.

He heard the door open and what sounded like a man in robes with at this two people in escort probably the Hokage and his escort so he opened his eyes and feinted again.

-Time skip about half an hour-

Kakashi wanted to beat himself over the head for such idiocy he feinted twice in one day what kind of ninja was he! Just then he looked up to the smirking face of the Hokage he seemed to find this funny it wasn't.

He also informed me of what happened apparently I've been dead for over a decade, sensei, Rin and Kushina are gone. Personally this news hit me the hardest; I stared numbly at my Kage and asked one question "what do we do now?"

He stared at me for a moment caught off guard by the question then smiled and handed me a mission brief it stated I was to become a Genin again and protect cell 7 which contains Obito Uchiha, Sakura H, Sasuke Uchiha and one Naruko Uzumaki.

Looking at the picture of the blond haired girl she looked cute with the blonde reddish hair, blue eyesand the whisker marks, when I read up on her past all I could think of is my father. I couldn't just stand here and do nothing while the village destroyed another one of our own so before I knew the word "I accept" came out of my mouth making the Hokage smile.


	4. Nice to meet you to meet you nice

**I did it two chapters in one day^^**

**once again i dont own the people,place or jutsus**

**longest chapter yet enjoy^^**

A noise woke me and I realised it was an alarm clock and the previous day came back to me getting discharged from hospital and was given a room next to my new team mate. "Naruko" I whispered thinking on how to make sure she didn't follow in my father's footsteps.

I stretched and thought what I was going to eat in the end some bran flakes and milk did the trick. Looking around the place it was pretty run down but had a homey feel to it with some keepsakes from my family home. I shrugged it wasn't like I would ever get that house back it now belonged to some civilian clan the Haruno I think anyway time for a shower.

-15 minutes later-

I was just finishing strapping my tanto on when I heard a scream next door and heard "get the demon brat!" you didn't need to be an ex Jonin to figure out who they were after but I'll be dammed if I let them hurt my charge. So unsheathing the tanto I jump out my window which was open after all it is summer, jump onto a pole outside and jumped through her window.

There is three males normal height nothing really that great about them just by how they reacted I knew this were civilians. One with brown hair obviously the leader yelled "who the hell are you?" to answer I simply stated "the neighbour". To this the man got a wicked grin on his face while looking at my blade "come to put an end to this parasite?" I could see him holding a sobbing girl by the collar of the worst jumpsuit I have ever seen; I mean I was bright orange with white and blue. Mentally I thought after today I'm buying her some cloths, who knows I might make a friend by the end of the day.

To answer him "pretty much so do you mind passing her over? I would hate to get blood on your cloths." This got a really dark smile coming from all of them before he said "such manners if only this brat had them well if you'll end it here you go" he threw Naruko at me and of course I caught her." "Well we will be leaving now" the group walked away.

This gave me the chance to get a good look at her as mentioned before she wore that kill me orange jumpsuit, ninja sandals (blue) and green goggles and wore a look of sheer terror on her face. To try and calm her I hugged her and said "don't worry naru-chan I'm not going to hurt you." To this she looked up hopefully then looked scared again "but you said" I put a finger to her lips and smiled (bought she could see it through the mask) "people can lie to save others after all I got them to leave without hurting you or them win-win?

To this she gave me probably the most dazzling smile I've seen since sensei and spoke "thank you" through tears. Then a beeping started and she flinched then jumped out of the hug and said "sorry I've got to go I'm meeting my team today jane! Just like that she was gone I laughed damn she was fast today was going to be interesting.

-Time skip Ninja academy-

Walking through the building brought back memories of my father which were quickly suppressed the building was as unchanging as the Hokage monument. I walked in the room which had loud noises on the other end and all at once everyone stared at me including the teacher.

One thing I noticed was Naruko in the corner blushing I wonder why. As I walked up the stairs some kid blocked my path "who are you?" I looked up and there was some pink haired weirdo in front of me. I rose an eyebrow and said "I do not see how that is any of your business" to her outraged face I just walked on.

What surprised me was an Uchiha came up and complained "that is no way to talk to my girlfriend" I looked back and saw her blush I just shrugged, I saw him scowl "so tell me what your name is" in a commanding tone. I just chuckled and walked past him which got a look of awe from most the class including the teacher I think his name is Iruka.

Finally getting to the back of the class I sat down next to Naruko to yet again everyone's shock, some blond yelled "don't you know she's a demon?" to this I looked at her then saw her fidgeting and looked back at the blond. Sighing "really are you sure?" to this I saw Naruko look down with the start of tears and the blond grinning and nodding. I pretended to think about this for a moment "nah she's far too cute to be a demon" the blonds mouth hit the floor and Naruko started to blush like mad. "Oh by the way" turning to Naruko holding out my hand "names Kakashi yours?" she had a hint of red in her cheeks but took the hand "my name is Naruko Uzumaki thanks for earlier"

Before I could answer "team one is"


	5. First time ewwww second time blush

**Alas I do not own anything in this story**

**To all those who wanted it longer i hope this is okay.**

"Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruko Uzumaki" looking at Naruko she seemed rather sad at the news also wasn't I supposed to be on this team? Right after that thought entered my mind a Chunin came in and gave Iruka a file. To my surprise the file gave him a large grin but quickly changed to a sad looking one, before he spoke "Kakashi my apologise for the loss of your team mates in your last mission you will be joining team 7 from now on".

Unfortunately this made everyone look at me with wide eyes especially Naruko, so I sighed and decided to teach these idiots a bit of teamwork. "It was my fault sensei I put the mission first and it cost them their lives" taking a shaky breath and thinking of Obito I continued "my best friend is dead and so is my father figure and the funny thing is I didn't realise they were important to me until the end". As I finished I looked round the class and their eyes some held pity, horror one that belong to a black haired Sasuke had understanding and some contempt those ones I knew had no reason to be ninja. My eye finally found Naruko's and I didn't see any of these things what I saw meant more than any others acceptance. Finally looking back up at Iruka I said "those who break the rules are regarded as trash but those who abandon their friends are lower than trash" Iruka just smiled and nodded.

-3 hours later-

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" the pink banshee yell for the 5th time in the last hour apparently ten years wasn't enough time for Obito to get his act together and arrive on time, heh just like old times frowning I realised it would never be like those days.

Just then I looked up to see Sasuke looking intently at me sitting on the desk I rose an eye brow "yes?" just then Sakura screamed falling down the stairs slapping me on the back of the head knocking me into Sasuke. After a few seconds of falling on top of him I opened my eyes to see me and Sasuke kissing, just then the door opened behind us "oops wrong room" and it closed again.

Standing and giving Sakura a glare which made her shiver I walked out grabbing Obito ear and dragged him back in making Naruko giggle. Looking at everyone I said in a voice that brokered no agreement "that never happened" everyone quickly agreed.

Looking at Obito I noticed how much he had grown he was tall about 5.8, had a muscular build and had a lazy vibe about him. He was wearing standard Jonin uniform but with those orange goggles around his neck, the only real difference was his armband which was black with the Uchiha fan printed on it.

"Sorry I'm late an old lady needed a hand moving house and being a concerned citizen I helped, and then she wanted me to meet her daughter who's about my age nice girl we are going out Friday" he said smiling. My eye twitched but before I could grill him he said "meet me on the roof" and proofed out the others seemed surprised at this until Naruko said "this place has a roof?" and I laughed.

-About five minutes later-

We ran out onto the roof to see Obito sitting on a railing reading some orange book, when he saw us he put it away and we all sat down on the benches. "Okay kiddos time to introduce yourselves tell us your name, dreams for the future, likes and hobbies." Sakura put her hand up and asked "why don't you show us how it's done sensei?" rolling my eyes I thought what an idiot.

Obito shrugged "my name is Obito Uchiha, I like my little brother Sasuke his girlfriend Sakura" at this both of the smiled "I have no dream and a lot of hobbies". Leaning next to Naruko I whispered "well we know whose going to be his favourites" she just nodded at this.

"Okay you "he said pointing at Sakura "I'm Sakura Haruno I like Sasuke and big bro Obito, I like hanging out with friends and my dreams are to marry Sasuke and become a medic nin" The Uchihas smiled at her. " okay you now" pointing to Sasuke " My name is Sasuke Uchiha my likes are Obito nii and Sakura, my dream is to rebuild the clan and kill Itachi" he then shrugged "but the clan more important oh and marry Sakura and my hobbies is training".

Obito at this point seemed rather pleased with himself at this point I put my hand up "yes Kakashi" suddenly this didn't seem like a good idea "who's Itachi?" at this they all seemed shocked. Obito suddenly seemed to remember I wasn't around recently "he killed my clan" I was shocked but just nodded. "Your turn blondie" Naruko seemed annoyed at this but put on a big grin. "My names Naruko Uzumaki I like ramen especially Ichirakus Kakashi for helping me this morning and my hobbies is growing plants and my dream is to earn the respect of the village and maybe become Hokage one day."

Sasuke and Sakura all burst out laughing "you Hokage "before he could continue a kunai whizzed pasted both their heads and everyone looked at me shocked. Looking at their angry glares I shrugged "it's not nice to criticise the dreams of others" they both just nodded.

Obito looked at me and smiled "you seem different in a good way" I just nodded at him, he smiled "okay let's hear your one then" at this everyone turned to me making me fidget slightly. I sighed and began "my names Kakashi Hatake, my likes are training and miso soup" Naru seemed slightly sad so I added "and my new friend Naruko" what I saw after that was the biggest blush since sensei purposed to Kushina. I just smiled under the mask "my hobbies are training and reading and I don't really have a dream for the future" Naruko looked at me sadly so I poked her "no moping not everyone can be our Hokage can we" she just smiled at that.

Obito clapped " okay you horrible lot tomorrow we are doing a survival test to see if you actually make it as Genin, Kakashi since you already are one don't show up tomorrow unless you want to watch". I nodded at looked at everyone else's shocked faces at the test part. After telling us about the test and not to eat breakfast we all started to head home.

Unlike everyone else I took a detour into a local cloths shop and pick up some for both Naru and myself, while I was paying the counter girl looked at me oddly then just took the money.

While walking to the apartment complex I could help but look at how everything changed, the war was over, the Kyubbi came and got sealed, everyone he loved was dead save Obito and live lived on. This was the first time he thought about just how pointless being a Shinobi actually was, they lived, died just so others can take the reins. Just then he heard a crack and it started raining just perfect I thought.

When I finally got home I bet I looked like a drowned rat oh well at least the cloths were dry. Suddenly out of no ware came a very angry looking Naru "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!" all I thought was crap it's a mini Kushina. Rubbing the back of my head awkwardly I said in a hopefully non amused tone "I kind of went cloths shopping for the two of us".

After a few seconds she asked shakily "what do you mean by that?" I just handed her the bag she looked inside and started to smile, inside was two sets dark orange jumpsuit with black trousers a set of bracers and greaves what I didn't expect was a hug and a kiss on my cheek.

I just stared at her as she went back to her apartment rubbing where she kissed, she looked back, giggled and closed the door. My thoughts were well she's better than Sasuke and went to unlock my door.

**Just so everyone knows Obito became like a brother to Sasuke and tried hard to get him off the path of revenge.**


	6. Not this Again

**Sorry about the late post but i hope to have another up soon**

A buzzing noise went off near my head looking up it was my alarm clock which told me it was 10:00. I know it's bad but I figured what the hell wars over and I had a day off I think I earned a sleep in.

Getting out of the bed I had a cold shower apparently people heard I was friendly with Naruko and decided I was scum, shrugging I spoke to myself " you lived though it once you can again". This train of thought brought back what happened last night, blushing I got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed.

Looking at the clock again it was 10:15 might as well give the Hokage a report so I opened the door and walked out.

The weather is nice today I thought looking around I saw a lot of people giving me glares in the market place. My shoulders slumped slightly not this again, I knew it was going to happen but it still hurt. Going into a store I decided to grab some food for later, just to be kicked by a woman screaming "I won't have demons or their friends in my store". Looking around at the store owners giving nods of agreement, I realised I wouldn't be able to get food. It wasn't even this bad back with the town hating dad shrugging I decided to ask Naruko where she got her food later.

Finally I thought looking towards the Hokage; The Third just gave me a grave smile so I would assume he knew what was going on in the village. He took a intake from his wooden pipe and for a moment I wondered what was in it, whenever I asked he would give me different responses. Putting it aside he looked back towards me and asked in a tone I guess a grandfather would take with his grandchild "so what brings you here today Kakashi-kun?" I smiled behind my mask, I would never admit it it's nice to have someone care" sir just to let you know things are going well". He looked at me a moment then his jaw dropped cause me to chuckle I wasn't often this happened after all. Finally after a moment he looked like all he wanted to do was hug me but he instead said "are you sure I heard what happened earlier", my smile died a bit but I did reply "it was to be expected". He just nodded and reached into a draw and took out what looked like coupons, handed them to me and bid me farewell due to a meeting.

Walking down the steps I looked at the coupons to Ichirakus Raman stand thinking back wasn't that Kushina favourite resonant? It doesn't matter I suppose if they are willing to make me food I guess I'll be spending a lot of time there. Looking at the sun it was around 12:30 they should be nearly done so I headed off to training ground seven.

When I got there saw Naruko tied up with rope so I walked over to the group, when she saw me she blushed and said "hey Kashi". I waved looked to see her wearing the cloths I got her which made me smile a bit and then looked towards Obito "Isn't she a bit young for you sensei?" Everyone in the clearing started to go pale so I decided to press my luck "I mean what about you date on Friday what will she think?" This had different effects on people Sakura and Sasuke went to the bushes and threw up, Naruko started screaming to be untied and Obito fixed me with a glare, then said "if you feel that way why don't I tie you up Gaki!?" I just smirked good Obito is still hot headed I could use this later on but for now "but Sensei I'm not experienced enough for that" smirking as his face fell and everyone's looked like a tomato. Obito after about five minutes of yelling at me said "if this never happened I'll pass you all" we all nodded most of us wanting to forget it entirely, me I just laughed and said "sure Sensei whatever you say".

After getting an invite to come over to the Uchiha compound for dinner that evening, because apparently Sasuke thinks I'm fun to be around or something like that. We all headed in different directions Obito to the Hokage, Sakura and Sasuke went to the estate to begin dinner leaving me and Naruko in the middle of the field. She surprised me by jumping round with a huge smile on her face "Thanks for saving me again". I blinked a few times before I realised what she said, danm she was cute when she smiled so I gave her a smile in return and ruffled her hair. Naruko glared at me with a pout, huffed and started to walk off; waving over her shoulder she called out "goodbye".

Walking through the streets of Kohona gave me time to think about things like the whole food thing. In the end I decided to start growing some plants at home, I'll just ask the Hokage to assign it to my team later. On a slightly cheerier note I started to walk to the Uchiha compound which didn't take long to reach. What shocked me most was the fact that it was silent for the most part but there was a gentle beat of music coming from the main household. Looking up I saw I was really early so I found a shady spot and opened a book called Tales of a gutsy ninja.

**Okay people I** **going to have a vote now but i have no idea how to set them up so do you want **

**A Kakashi eye is like in the anime.**

**B When he time travled his Dna joined and he has a full set which i may or maynot turn blue**

**if no one votes i'll pick myself **

**hope my writingbs getting better ^^**


	7. Damn Kids playing with pointy things

**Well guy im rather disappointed i only got two votes am i realy that bad?**

He had just got to the part where the ninja Naruto was battling to save his childhood friend from a group of rouge shinobi, when he looked up and noticed he was late. Sighing he put the book in his kunai holster and jump down from the tree landing in front of the Uchihas front door. Turning to the door which looked like oak he knocked three times and pulled out his book again mumbling "note to self, find out if Jiriaya made any more books". Looking up as the door clicked open I saw Sakura looking at me, her face full blown red. Of course this confused me so I asked "what's up?" all she did was turn around and begin muttering about Obito and Perverts.

After walking inside and taking a look around the room it was actually quite nice with pictures of days past and a welcoming feel to it. Suddenly I jumped when I heard "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING HIM PERVERT!" Following the sound of violence I turned into a kitchen where Sakura seemed to be chasing Obito round the table with long looked like a vegetable knife and Sasuke cheering her on. "Yo" suddenly they all stopped and looked up I smirked slightly then I decided to ask the question "Sakura why are you trying to kill Obito?" She looked guilty for and second then seemed to remember why she was so angry "because he's turning you into a pervert" I just stared for a moment. After thinking about how the hell she could possibly come to this conclusion I asked in a monotone voice "he hasn't taught me anything yet and how come I'm a perv?" Then I noticed everyone looking at my book which I had out and began to laugh, to which they seemed insulted so I showed them the book and things settled down which left a very relieved Obito.

After some light talk about how things were going with everyone we settled down to some food, personally the best part was seeing Obito and Sasuke in aprons with pink ducks on them. The food didn't seem like it was going to be too bad, it was miso soup and eggplant and smelt delicious. About to pull down my mask I noticed everyone looking at me intently, chuckling internally I ask "is there something on my mask" they just shake they head so I continued "well yesterday there so Naruko had me take it off" this gave me a few seconds to eat my food without them noticing. So when the shock worn off and my food gone I continued talking "she was mad when there was another mask on my face" they just sighed and ate their food.

After the meal finished Obito cleared his throat effectively cutting off all chatter going on between us, which honestly was a relief since all they wanted to talk about was myself which left me feeling uncomfortable. We all looked towards Obito who look serious so I decided to listen carefully to him, "as clan head affairs of the Uchiha are brought to me" we all nodded so he continued "it was been brought to my attention that Kakashi has a Sharingan eye." First they was silence then all hell broke loose and before I knew it I was dodging kunai's from both Sasuke and Sakura , the first however cut my arm open so I gave it a glance when they ran out of kunai it was pretty deep. Before thing escalated further Obito called "enough you are teammates start acting like it" the other stood down I still watched them like a hawk, Obito sighed then said " Kakashi please remove your headband from your eye." I looked at him then at the others scowling faces and sighed, I gauss now or never so I removed my headband and opened my eye. I heard Sakura gasp and Sasuke looked like he was punched in the gut, so looking at Obito I saw him start to go slightly pale confused I ran to the mirror in the hall way. What looked back at me was two blood red sharingans with three black marks outside my pupils, looking back at the room I just came out of I could see their chakra moving around as well as my own. How the hell I didn't notice before is beyond me but I decided to make a hasty retreat, slipping on my sandals and running out into the rain.

Running through the rain in the streets of Kohona while holding your bleeding arm really isn't fun I thought as I was running back home. What was worse however knew someone was following you funny thing is I knew exactly who. Stopping for a moment I called out "Obito you can come out now" and so he did looking rather grim for the joyful boy I remember sparing with so long ago. The only words he said were "how?" I smiled beneath the drenched mask thinking how the hell should I know, but saying "probably the whole time travel thing "he nodded at me. Before I knew it I was engulfed in a hug so looking up as tears fell from Obito's face, I smiled and hugged back and heard him mutter "I've missed you" so I hugged him tighter. After catching up for over an hour in the rain thankfully we bandaged my arm up first and with promises of catching up later I continued home.

When I got back to my apartment I found Naruko asleep on my couch smiling at her antics I shook my head surprising a chuckle. As quietly as I can I pick her up and carry her bridal style. While going to the bedroom I hear her mutter softly "Kakashi" which made me look down at her and smile. Walking Into the bed room I moved the covers aside and slipped her under them and headed out of the room. At the door way however I look over my shoulder at her and whisper "goodnight Naruko sleep well."

**Well there you have it Kakashi has Uchiha DNA and two people who care about him .**

**Oh and naruko wont be happy when she finds out what her team mates did to kakashi (insert evil laghter here)**

**Oh i own nothing as useal hope you enoyed please read and review ^^**


	8. Angles and Demons

**Alas my ninja penguien army still hasnt got me the rights so once again i dont realy own anything in this story so enjoy^^ **

Waking up to the sound of cooking was a new one for me, even when I was younger my dad was always on a mission and with no mother there I learned to cook myself. So waking up I moved into a sitting position and scanned the apartment. I saw Naruko in the kitchen making some instant ramen; she was also humming a tune that I couldn't quite place. What surprised me was the joyful expression on her face; I mean here was the most hated person in the village smiling like nothing was wrong in the world she really is incredible. Taking note of what she was wearing it was one of my blue t shirts with the Kohona logo on the back and black shorts, I was slightly annoyed that she was wearing my cloths but they did look good on her. Suddenly she turned around which made the sun light hit her face in the most spectacular way, I mean she was glowing in the early sunlight making her look like one of those celestial beings my dad told me stories about when I was three.

Then in a blink of an eye I saw her eyes fill with rage storming over to me she grabbed my arm and lifted the part of my t shirt covering my wound. She looked at the bandage for a silent moment then looked me in the eye before speaking calmly but I could sense rage in her tone "who did this to you" I tried to look away before she turned my head back. She looked like she wanted to both cry and kill someone so I decided Sasuke did need an attitude adjustment "Sasuke and Sakura took some news badly and threw some kunai no harm done" she didn't say anything for a whole minute before turn round and saying " the raman is done let's eat" and that was that.

The rest of the morning went rather quickly after that and before I knew it we were about to leave as I was opening the door Naruko closed it again "sit down I want to talk about something" shrugging I sat back down on the couch her on my coffee table. Before I asked why she spoke "do you know why the village hates me" she looked depressed at this she probably thought I would hate her too after she told me. Thinking of a cover quickly I said "you're the Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune" she looked at me shocked then scared, I hated that look on her face so I continued " I don't blame you Naruko if anything I feel the need to protect you like you do us". Looking at her she was openly crying at this point but they seemed joyful ones so picking up where I left off "Liston I know the hate of the village I lived it a while ago not as bad as you but the pain, sadness and hate are all there so I'm going to tell you this just once so I hope it sinks in" she seemed rather upset at the mention of my treatment by the village she really is a sweet girl I thought. Taking a deep breath to organise my thought I looked at her eyes trying to make her see my sincerity "no matter how far you fall I will jump to catch you, when your own strength fails you I will be there to lift up again and as long as life flows in my veins I will stand beside you taking the weight of this world with you one step at a time". What happened next was a bit of a blur but when the shock wore off I saw my mask was down with Naruko lips on then before I could do anything she pulled apart and said "thank you" and she was gone smiling I walked out the door to our team meeting.

When I got there I nearly burst out laughing Sasuke was in one of Gai's spandex suits with pink legwarmers and matching hair and well Sakura was covered in what looked like multiple kinds of fertilizer. Shaking my head in said "I'm late five minutes and you guys have this much fun without me" they both looked pissed so I decided to leave it there and that when Naruko arrived which caused me to blush, thank gods for masks I then heard Obito "alright time for some taijustu"

Six hours later

"Good work everyone time to go" Obito bellowed "the score is Kakashi 6-0, Sasuke 4-2, Sakura 2-4 and Naruko 0-6 Kakashi won the most so I will be teaching him a justu tomorrow" we all bowed to each other. As I was walking over to Naruko I was blocked by both Sakura and Sasuke before I asked they said "you're coming on a double date with us as an apology for yesterday, oh and welcome to the family we have already moved you things to the compound". I blinked then when everything clicked I almost snarled at this two "what the hell do you mean you moved my belongings oh and I don't care who that dates with I'm not going" Naruko was smiling in the background at this, they then gave me a lecture on duty to the family and when that didn't work out they said about Obito training both out sharingans at the same time. Thinking everything over I said calmly as possible "tell you what I agree to all of it but Naruko comes too I'm not leaving her where the villagers can get her". Before Sasuke could speak Obito jumped down and shook my hand "agreed but you also have to go on the date who knows you might have fun" I shivered at my impending doom.

The date

Ino freaking Yamanaka was his date; apparently Sakura and Ino were like sisters and since I'm the closet they would get to sisters in law they were hoping to watch sparks fly. Personally I didn't hate her but she called Naruko a demon so I really didn't like her my thoughts stopped when did I get so protective? Well I was wearing my regular gear and listening to her talk about flowers and my lack of fashion sense for over half an hour I went into the bathroom and made my escape. Unfortunately for me Obito was there smiling so I went back in without a fuss.

When I was over she asked if I wanted to do this again taking a deep breath "honestly Ino I would rather drink tar, all you did tonight was talk about flowers and not let me talk about anything". They all were silent so I continued "also you ridiculed how I dress you are not my wife nor will you ever be" with that I jumped away hearing tears behind me.

Later

When I got to my new home I used to be used by the clans baker's Naruko picked it because now she had ingredients all she did was bake, before I could call out I was slammed against the wall. Looking at my attacker it was Naruko her eyes were red instead of blue and her whisker marks a deeper black then before and nails longer. Before I passed out from concussion I heard "you are ours do not forget that" and what felt like a kiss and my world went black.

**OOOOOOHHHHH it looks like Kakashi has more then just Naruko's intrest read and review ^^**


	9. Under the moon and Fireflies?

**Hey guys hows youlike cake i know i do**

**Again i dont own anything from naruto**

Walking through the streets of Kohona my mind wondered what the hell happened last night after the date finished all I remember was red eyes and the word ours. Shrugging I decided it didn't matter right, looking to my left I saw a store and the clerk was beckoning me in apparently me being an Uchiha spread rather quickly if only they knew. Going in know exactly what was needed I brought the items and left the store sending a clone to carry the goods back home. Unfortunately my apparent fan girls saw this and start their high pitched wails, it seemed with Sasuke off the market they were after the other Uchiha Prodigy the title I got because of the level my eyes were. So running as if Kushina was after me, which was something I really didn't miss even if I did miss her I crashed into someone. Looking up it was an Anbu in a dead tone he said "the Hokage requires your presence" looking behind me the girls were speechless I just nodded and walked with him.

At the tower

Kneeling before the old man, I mean lord Hokage man Naruko was rubbing off on me "you wanted to speak to me lord Hokage?" he looked at me for a moment then sighed. There was a moment where there was no noise then he slammed his fist onto the table and yelled "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE HAVE BEEN?" he took a breath "YOU DISAPPEAR FOR A MONTH AND I HAD TO GIVE YOUR TEAM A C RANK SO THEY WOULDN'T PANIC!". I blinked once then twice then told him the story which he listened too. He looked grave at the end and patted me on the head looking apologetic "sorry Kashi-kun we lost you once and your all Naruko has" I just nodded and received a welcome back and I was on my way.

Later on around six

Sitting on top of Kohona front gate I waited for my team to return after talking to some people I learned they were expected to return at 6:45 and told my cover story was kidnapped by some nuke nin, since we caught a band yesterday. Sighing I starting doing upside down press up using my charka to keep me from falling.

After doing them for a while I looked to a noise I heard and sure enough there was my team slightly worse for wear but they look healthy. Deciding it might be fun to scare them I hid back above the gate and waited for them to come under the gate before jumping down. "GYAH?" yelled three Genin and Obito just chucked looking at their faces two were pisssed but Naruko looked like she was about to cry. Waving at them I said "Yo" and before I knew it Naruko barrelled into me causing me to fall over laughing I said nice to see you too." They were all looking t me when Obito asked" where have you been" so I told them I was kidnapped, at first they seemed shocked then angry then demanded to know who I told them "they're dead" they all just nodded and Naruko just hugged tighter. When she let go we started walking through town talking about the mission I missed, however I couldn't believe they beat Zabuza, Sasuke unlocked his Sharingan and Naruko became a hero. Despite all this I couldn't help but wonder what the hell happened to me for a month.

Me and Naruko split from the others she insisted saying he was going to show me some ramen stand which reminded me I still have those coupons, so smiling I walked beside her. It took us 20 minutes to arrive and I noticed it was the place the Hokage coupons were for and since I had a weeks' worth might as well share. Looking to Naruko I said "don't worry I'll cover this" which left an evil gleam in her eyes it was then I remembered Minato's horror stories about paying for the raman and sensed my impending doom.

After the meal all I thought was how she ate so much, she had 15 bowls and I ended up paying for about half of them. Shrugging that wasn't even the worst part that title goes to the old man who kept insisting we were on a date; however Naruko seemed upset when I denied this. I was brought out of my musing when I bumped into Naruko who was currently standing in front of me. Looking at her I could see she was angry with what I didn't know, before I could ask she spoke "can I take you somewhere" I nodded and off we went.

Approximately one mile from Kohona no Sato

We were walking through the forest I'm personally a little on edge; as if she knew what I was thinking she said "I'm not angry with you Kakashi" which let me relax a bit. We continued walking for maybe another half hour before we stopped and Naruko jumped around with a smile on her face. Looking behind her I saw a small lake which was fed by a water fall and under the light of the moon it was beautiful. What made it breath-taking was when Naruko walked round the lake to stare at me and then started humming a tune. Almost imminently after fireflies started to enter the clearing with illuminated the area with a soft green light making her blue eyes sparkle with joy. Then after a few moments she starting dancing with them, the light blending well with the dark orange of her outfit dancing to a tune all her own. Evan when her eyes turned red and the pace picked up I was too mesmerised to care, the spins, jumps everything about her had me hooked. When she finally stopped she started walking towards me slowly across the water, it was then I noticed the eyes but honestly I didn't care. When she reached me they were with the eyes of a predator and with a voice smooth as silk she said "If you wish one you must first accept us both" I just stared as her eyes turned blue "and betray us you'll suffer hell".

Thinking about my past, mission, my regrets all I knew was death and pain. What did she see in me I wondered briefly, then remembering the fun times we both shared and hope of lay ahead I looked up at her face and said "if you'll have me". Before I could blink her eyes were red again before she spoke "and what of me the demon who took the lives of your loved". To the question I pulled down my mask and kissed her.

**I know it seems a bit weird but I thought what the hell no one else has done it**

**I give a shout out to my viewers and Imarmes who has reviewed most of these ^^**

**Read and Review**


	10. Authers note

**Authers note.**

**Sorry guys I won't be able to update for a while going holiday for a few weeks and no internet so I won't be able to review the work of others either**.

**hope to update soon** **Yungsun**


End file.
